What happens at Atobe's
by Cinammon Sweet
Summary: ... Stays there. It was not much of a secret that during every 'get-together' the little prince would seduce someone to get his Fuji-senpai jealous, that's the reason these reunions were so concurred. Collection of one-shots. / Thrill, Dirty
1. Introduction: Thrill Pair

_**Introductory Author Notes**_

_  
__- _Echizen-kun is taller okay? Because if not it would be just awkward.  
- Echizen-kun is _seme _to Fuji-kun; I just thought it'd make more sense that way.  
- Echizen-kun is 'bigger' than Fuji-kun. That was partly:  
a) part of a lame excuse to make Echizen-kun look seme-_ish_.  
b) emm.. comic release?

* * *

"Did you know that Tezuka tastes like honey, Ryo-chan?" Fuji whispered on his koi's ear, his voice all but dripping innocence.

"No, I-" Echizen said, but stopped himself as he understood the meaning implied in Fuji's words. "You wouldn't." He more-or-less hissed, promising repercussion to whatever the answer his stupid tensai of a boyfriend said.

Fuji pondered. He knew he was treading on thin ice, but he wanted to know how much he could push his little lover.

"Saa..."

Echizen's blood boiled. They were currently in an end of year reunion between Rikkai Dai, Hyoutei and Seigaku, in one of the Monkey King's mansions, were all the regulars of the three school's tennis team were invited (read: forced to go). Everyone was chatting away happily, with the obvious bickering and multiple verbal assaults. Therefore, Fuji had used the opportunity to slip away unnoticed, dragging Echizen with him.

And that's how they got here; they were in the balcony, sitting in a comfy purple couch, when somehow the conversation veered into the "taste topic". Now, on the same couch one could see an extremely jealous, seething Echizen, and a smiling Fuji who was sitting beside him, waiting for the explosion. 'Mmm… what will Ryoma-kun do?

The fuming Echizen was about to give the older man the tongue-lashing of his life, when suddenly the only person who noticed the two of them were gone entered... Atobe Keigo.

"Ore-sama demands you go back to ore-sama's living room. Be astounded by ore-sama's beautiful yet humble place, brat"

"Che. No way, Monkey King." He was really not in the mood.

Atobe didn't need his Insight to know that he was interrupting something, I mean; he _casually _overheard the whole conversation. Something happened, if the monumental glare he was receiving from both of them was something to go by. Since he discovered the two were going out, he had felt disappointed. Yes, the great Atobe had been deeply infatuated by the cocky brat. But, again, as the noble and great person he was, he stepped down and didn't pursue the boy further, though their rivalry was still there. So he decided it was worth a try, to at least make that stupid tensai jealous.

And so, he stared at the brat, from the glare that encased his gorgeous golden eyes, to the full and pink lips that just begged to be ravished, to the white shirt that clung on just the right places and the dark jeans that hugged his toned calves snugly. Finally, he stalked with his eyes the long, pale neck, with the cross pendant. God, he was beautiful.

Echizen felt the burn of the stare of Atobe, and when his eyes met his, he winked at him. Atobe actually _winked _at him. And then the diva's eyes drifted towards Fuji, whose smile was slightly strained. Echizen's eyes widen slightly as realization hit him, an evil smirk sliding into place. 'Payback time, Syuusuke'

Suddenly, the mood in the room changed.

Fuji was angry. No, scratch that... he was pissed.

_His _Ryoma-kun was about to have his first jealousy attack, when that... guy, barged in and started giving his boyfriend the elevator eyes.

But, oh no, that was not even half of it. Echizen stared right back at him, a seductive smirk playing on his lips…

"Ore-sama will have a seat with all of you then. Ore-sama even brought drinks."

The little brat scrunched up his face in confusion. Fuji was sure that he would tell the diva to go away.

"Ne, Monkey King... there is only one cushion. Where are you going to sit?"

What!? He didn't expect that... at all. Fuji's blue eyes snapped open in rage. He couldn't believe it.

"Syuusuke, can you move a little so that Monkey King can sit?" Echizen asked, using a sweet voice, suspiciously filled with innocence.

Fuji almost choked. He_ didn't_ say that. But he didn't answer. He just moved to the edge of the couch and put an arm possessively around Echizen, pulling him close to his body... 'And away from Atobe's' he thought.

Said diva just ignored the act of possession and sat on the other end, besides Echizen. 'Well, now that I'm at it, I might as well enjoy it', Atobe thought as he put on track his plan.

The couch could barely fit them, and that resulted in Echizen's knee bumping Atobe's more often than Fuji would have liked. Azure eyes realized this and instantly were burning with jealousy. Before he could do anything about it, though, his lover spoke up.

"Ne, Monkey King..." Echizen, Fuji noted, spoke softly, almost _timidly._

"Don't call ore-sama that despicable name, brat"

"Che. Then why do you call me a 'brat' then, I'm not!"

"Yes you are, brat"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

As their bickering increased in volume, the distance between their faces decreased until it reached almost non-existent.

To say Fuji was enraged was an understatement. To see the man he likes- no, the man he _loves_- in such a compromising position with a guy who had the biggest crush on his boyfriend for years, it was infuriating. He felt jealousy ooze out of every pore of his body, barely able to contain it, and his glare increased ten-fold, hoping he could drill a hole through both his koi's and Atobe's skull.

A "Che" and a "humph!" were heard at the same time and they turned to face away from each other.

"So. Fuji-kun, do you want something to drink?" Fuji, on the inside was seething now. He dare call him Fuji_-kun_? Unbelievable.

On the outside though, calm and cool Fuji Syuusuke shook his head and forced a smile. Atobe smirked. He was not going to fall for it, Fuji thought while grinding his teeth, 'I am going to remain seated and act cool, I am going to remain seated and act cool...'

"Aa, brat" He gave Echizen a grape Ponta, already open, which he had one of the servants bring, following _special _instructions. Echizen raised an eyebrow, 'what is the Monkey King planning?' Said diva just shrugged and took a sip from his drink. 'This is so much fun, gomen Echizen, but I couldn't help but spice it up a bit'. He snickered.

Fuji was lost somewhere deep inside his mind, begging for self-control, trying to keep himself from killing Atobe and 'punishing' Echizen until he could no longer move. What brought him back, however, was a noise he wouldn't expect to hear anywhere but within the confines of his bedroom...

Echizen moaned, and then slapped a hand across his mouth. He glared at Atobe, but it looked nowhere near as intimidating as he had hoped for, as all his skin itched and burned, and something warm was pooling on his abdomen. _Not good._

Fuji's eyes snapped open for the second time that day. He was shocked, to say the least, astounded, really. His _lover_ had his golden eyes shut tight, light sweat covered his face and hair, and his breath was shallow, coming out in small pants and puffs. Hands curled into fists tightly, skin flushed. Fuji could only gape and wonder, and of course, he could not help but feel the start of an erection building up. 'Damn!' he cursed.

* * *

**Atobe**

Somewhere between the confusion and the lust-induced daze Echizen missed something essential: how Atobe's smirk grew positively evil and how his thigh, now pressed flush against the younger man's, was rubbing all the over-stimulated, overly sensitive leg of one Echizen Ryoma through his jeans. It's not like he could say he wasn't enjoying it anyways.

* * *

**Fuji**

Echizen was, for lack of a better word, hot, utterly and extremely hot. At least that's what Fuji thought. All the jealousy and the anger from before wasn't helping either, mixed with the sensuality that was purely his koi's, was about to drive Fuji insane. He was now fully hard, erection straining against his light blue jeans. He never wondered why Echizen was acting so... hot. 'Uuuh! I don't think I can hold it in any longer'

* * *

**Echizen**

Somewhere in the fog of pleasure that has fogged his mind, Echizen resisted the urge to smirk. He was probably going to beat Atobe to death, but tomorrow, for now he was grateful and amused at how smooth his plan was turning out, not that they even had a plan in the beginning, though this improvised plan was simply genius. Now, there were drawbacks: he was oh-so-painfully hard, moaning wantonly and the Monkey King wasn't helping either. His skin, hyper-acute of everything, was feasting on the treatment that Atobe was giving his leg. He was hot and lusty, he wanted release. But he would hold it in because this revenge was going to be absolute.

* * *

Suddenly, Atobe caressed the length of his thigh with one perfectly manicured fingernail, and Echizen knew it was now or never. What he didn't expect was the effect to be so strong. The trail Atobe left was ablaze and before he knew it, he screamed in pleasure, arching off the couch violently and biting his bottom lip in an attempt to stop the pleasure. Before he could touch the cushion, though, he quickly regained his thoughts and flipped over, his body flushed on top of the surprised Atobe. Once again, Echizen lost control of his movements, as the sudden friction ignited something inside him to pounce on the diva and kiss him fiercely and harshly, all the while grinding aggressively against any rough or hard part of Atobe's body, including the totally hard bulge on the front of his pants which was threatening to rip him in halves.

If Atobe hadn't already gotten over it already and Fuji wasn't there looking like he was debating whether to rip the two apart or jerking himself to the too hot scene, he would have snapped a lot earlier. But he was Atobe Keigo, and he could control his urges. He did respond to the kiss, though... 'Just to spite the tensai' he said to himself. He _almost_ believed it.

One second, he was debating between helping his sexy lover with his 'problem' right there, never mind Atobe, or if he should mind Atobe and kill him for slipping whatever he put on Echizen's drink and then take the boy and pound into him merciless, even though how things were developing, the chances of him topping were slim.

However, the next second he sees his lover arch up and almost off the couch, moaning at screaming nonsense, then bending over and straddling Atobe.... wait, what?!

Sure enough, Echizen was there, on top of Atobe, kissing the daylights out of him. It was difficult to oversee the way Echizen was sliding up and down on the diva, riding him were it not for the clothes, and Atobe kissing the younger man back. For a while he thought he should rip them apart and make Atobe suffer a painful death, but his twitching member thought otherwise. The scene in front him was… _so_ damn erotic.

He decided he wanted his boyfriend back, but before he just watched and tried to commit the scene that played out in front of him to memory: even he couldn't argue with the fact that Atobe and Echizen are full of sexual potential, and together it was by far one of the most beautiful, steamy, and downright the most surreal thing he has seen or ever will.

So, a very horny Fuji fought with his self control as a twitching and itching Echizen stared up at him, eyes glazed over with lust, looking all flushed and ravished, and wrapped his arms and legs around Fuji's neck and waist respectively. Atobe hadn't moved an inch. He was as hard as a rock, as horny as any normal teenage would be, given the circumstances, and dazed at the sensation of feeling molested by the little brat. Naturally, he was blissfully oblivious to anything happening around him, though he would later recall hearing Fuji's strained voice, which even though lust-filled, was hard and serious.

"Atobe, stay away from _my_ boyfriend..."

Fuji Syuusuke sprinted like a madman to a room he knew was empty in Atobe's mansion. And in a way, he was. He was sure he would go crazy if he couldn't have his beautiful little tease, _right now. _They had barely made it into the room when the door was slammed shut and the small frame of the tennis prodigy was all but thrust against the door. Legs around Fuji's waist still, Echizen squeezed, eliciting a loud moan from both males. Fuji then got busy by taking off his shirt and his lover's and kissing and sucking every single inch of the delectable, creamy skin, smooth as a baby, flushed from the heat and the pent-up sexual tension. He looked ethereal, thus he proceeded in ravishing the eager boy, leaving a trail of hickeys every now and then on the chest, the arms, the neck, the shoulders, everywhere he could get his hands (and mouth) on. Echizen was crying "Fuji-sempai" like a mantra, over and over again, as he continued to rhythmically squeeze his pretty thighs, which lead to more kissing and so on.

"Ryoma-kun… uh, ah... don't think... can't... last" Fuji said between pants and groans. Echizen promptly slipped off Fuji, stood on his tiptoes and whispered in Fuji's face, blowing warm air in his sensitive ears.

"Then follow me, Syuusuke, I will make you feel _so good._" his voice husky and the last part came out as a moan, low and alluring.

Fuji felt his stomach clench and unclench a thousand times as the words left the younger man's lips. He shivered in pleasure and followed his lover to the huge bed at the center of the room. Echizen pushed him down on the bed, and leaning down once again he murmured "wait for me..." then he stood up and crossed the room to get a hand lotion that was standing at the top of a shelf. He then took off his pants and walked back to where Fuji lay panting hard, and he decided to pleasure him into submission.

Fuji saw Echizen in only his black boxers and the cross on his neck and felt himself grow harder, if that was even possible. Echizen made a motion for him to sit up, he complied, he wanted so bad to touch the boy, to touch and kiss him. The boy knelt down and traced the older man's body with his fingernail, just as Atobe had done to him before. He then stood and faced away from him, and started to give him a lap dance. Not an ordinary lap dance, Fuji had amused himself once or twice with those, but _this_, this was sensuality in the flesh. he could only stare and lust after the boy who was now effectively humping the air while treading his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, all the while sitting on his heels between Fuji's thighs, legs spread wide, and driving Fuji mad. He couldn't hold it any longer, he came, screaming Echizen's name in a show of ecstasy so intense he felt he was going to burst.

He collapsed on the bed, Echizen still between his legs, trying to regain his breath. He thought it was enough now, he wanted the boy inside of him. Yes, Fuji wanted to be the uke. For the first time, he was willingly going to beg for Echizen to take him. But the little tease had other plans. He appeared from underneath Fuji and slowly a seductive smile spread across his handsome face. Hands went first, sliding up his stomach and his chest. Then came Echizen's chest and, finally, the rock-hard erection, a _huge_ erection that rubbed against his naked abdomen through the material of the boxers. He had previously made his boyfriend loose the pants, and now he was tempting him, challenging him, by rubbing his erection just above the waistband of the boxers, and tracing circular movements along the flat, toned stomach.

While grinding his hips on Fuji's abdomen in the most pleasurable way he knew, he asked his lover in a breathy voice.

"Tell me, Syuusuke, do you want to enter me, do you want to feel my tiny hole sucking you up and then do you want to pound on me recklessly, making me moan and come, screaming your name? _Tell. me._" he accentuated the last words each with a thrust to the belly button, which made Fuji moan and Echizen grunt.

"No, Ryoma, please, _please _take me." Fuji knew he was throwing his seme status down the drain, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His lithe lover was big, bigger than him, and just the thought of Echizen inside of him, made his straining member twitch. He had it bad. He knew now he loved the brat. He was sure of it, and he felt that giving himself to him willingly seemed so right, he should do it.

Echizen, satisfied for now, straddled the older man's chest, and made quick work of his boxers by sliding them down Fuji's legs with his feet, and then made slowly the way up. He leaned up to kiss his boyfriend passionately. Even if he didn't show it, he felt touched that his Fuji-senpai was going to give himself to him on his own accord. 'This is what love feels like, huh?'

At the same time, they look at each other and kiss, this time lovingly, sweet. And then their bodies reminded them why exactly where they there.

Echizen smirked, then took off his boxers in one go. They were instantly grinding against each other, thrusting and pushing and kissing.

"Last chance, Syuusuke, _what_ do you want_"_

I want you...ahhh, inside me...please"

"Mmm...uhh! aah...talk dirty to me. Tell me want you want exactly, make...aaaah...make me horny and hot with your talk, and then in the end, tell me what you want from me in the most vulgar way you know… uh"

The tensai looked up at him and said, between groans, moans and gasps:

"Can I?"

"Of course, I get to top so you get to choose... so-" his voice went down to a whisper "_talk_"

After a loud moan, Fuji started talking.

"I want you to look at me while masturbating, all the time saying my name again and again, and then you will come, screaming in ecstasy..." Echizen, that had been doing just that, couldn't hold it in after hearing Fuji's words, and he came screaming "Syuusuke!"

* * *

"Aaa... now cover your fingers with your sweet seed and use it as lube." came the command. Echizen complied, it was the hottest thing he's ever done. He lovingly began to prepare his boyfriend for him. He knew he was big, so he had, in the end, joined the tips of all his fingers and went in, knuckle-high. Fuji screamed in pain and pleasure. He was screaming Echizen's name, moaning wantonly and arching his back off the bed.

"Stop." Echizen stopped. "Now cover yourself, Ryoma, with your own seed, let me see you do it, and enter me, roughly, no stalling. I don't need more preparation." came the breathy order, followed by a shower of moans as he watched the small hand wrapped around his member, spreading his own seed... 'So hot'.

Echizen smirks, "It's my turn now, Syuusuke"

He positioned himself at the tensai's entrance, but before he entered the boy, he brought his head down and sucked on the hollow place above Fuji's collarbone, hard, Fuji screamed, and Echizen took advantage of it and pushed inside his lover in one thrust. The heat was almost unbearable, the tightness constricting, he felt he was getting lost inside of one Fuji Syuusuke. It felt so good, so right. Both moaned in only pleasure, there was no pain for once.

"Ryo-"

"Give me what I want, Syuusuke."

"Aaah! Ryoma, I want your huge cock, wet and dripping inside my twitching asshole. I want you to pound me into the floor. Ryoma... _fuck me!_"

Fuji could feel Echizen's member pulsating with need, deep within him, and he knew he said the right thing.

This was later reinforced as Echizen ruthlessly pulled almost all the way out and pounded right back in, nailing his prostate in one thrust. 'Mmm... He is good'

They were both lost in the pleasure, lost in the frenzy of it all. Echizen was now thrusting wildly inside his lover, all control lost, randomly hitting Fuji's 'sweet spot' making the experience all the more thrilling because the tensai wasn't able to know how much pleasure to expect until he actually received it. He was gone, he and Echizen where both in another place. They were higher, far from the world, yet together. They were one person, limbs tangled up, the moans and screams increasing in volume until they were calling each other's name at the top of their lungs.

Suddenly, time stopped, everything stopped. They were still in time. They were lost in each other's eyes, joined in a desperate kiss, fueled by the heat of the other's body. This was the moment, the _second_ before they reached the climax, before they reached the top of that mountain and touched a little piece of heaven.

And then they came, an ear-splitting scream of "Syuusuke" and "Ryoma" as they both saw white and struggled to keep a hold on reality.

They lay there, panting and trying to calm their thundering heartbeats.

Echizen pulled out of Fuji and went to rest on his side. After a while they took the stained sheet they were sleeping on out and they curled under the covers. They were sure Atobe wouldn't mind, since they heard people behind the door some time ago, and just now they could faintly distinguish moans and calls of numerous names.

* * *

"Senpai-tachi got _inspired _by our performance. Ne, Syuu?"

"Saa... I would love to go see, but I am too tired"

"Let's go tomorrow. They should be on the other bedrooms in this mansion...." Echizen grinned evilly, then yawned and snuggled against his Fuji-senpai.

"Syuusuke…"

"Yes, Ryo"

Echizen smiled cheekily, "did you know that Ibu Shinji from Fudomine tastes like caramel and tea?"

Blue eyes were wide open as suddenly everything made sense.

"So… Atobe and you _planned _this"

"Something like that"

"You cheating little bastard" he said affectionately, he couldn't even be angry right now.

"Mada mada dane"

Fuji just hugged Echizen tighter, earning him a contented sigh from the smaller body beside him

"I love you, Syuusuke, sweet dreams"

"I love you too, Ryoma-chan, see you in the morning"

Fin.

* * *

**Author Notes**

* * *

- Thank you very much for reading. Hope you enjoyed (:

- If you didn't get it, Atobe slipped some kind of Aphrodisiac or something like that into Echizen-kun's Ponta, to make the little prodigy _horny._

_- Reviews of any kind will be deeply appreciated_

Regards .


	2. Dirty Pair

_Each chapter happens in a different occasion, this meaning, a different "get-together". Probably from here on the stories will follow a similar overall structure, but not to worry, I will make sure every one of them is originally a completely hot boy-on-boy action story (or, as much as I can of course) _

_Hope you enjoy_

_This is the Dirty Pair (Mukahi Gakuto x Oshitari Yuushi) with a probably considered major input from my beloved Thrill Pair but that's just because they rock and they're so awesome they wiggled their way unto the plot. Originally it was an absolutely different story altogether, but.. yeah. _

_**Reviews are kindly accepted (:**_

_Disclaimer: Watch out for the ooc-ness. And by the way, I happen not to own any of the Prince of Tennis characters, Konomi Takeshi does, the lucky bastard. _

_PS: I make no profit out of the writing of this._

**DIRTY PAIR**

By: Cinammon Sweet

Oshitari Yuushi never, _ever_, passed up a gathering at the Atobe Mansion.

Why? First, he got to amuse himself on watching the antics of all three teams and their suffering; Second, the food was incredible, you had to give it to the diva, though his ego was too big already for Oshitari to even consider telling him that; and third but definitely not least, the sex. Oh, the sex. For some unknown reason, during every single one of this get-togethers the little Seigaku brat, also known as Echizen Ryoma found a way to seduce someone. Of course, he basically had a leash and collar with the words _Fuji Syuusuke _in capital lettering, yet the boy enjoyed making his lover jealous by acting all seductive and flirty with someone from either Seigaku, Hyoutei or Rikkai Dai, which always ended in a very amused and aroused tensai, listening in on their thrive for passion. Not that he had to make an effort to listen, heh.

That's why he wasn't at all surprised when he saw Fuji and Echizen -or the 'Thrill Pair' as people secretly called them... Wonder why?- the former looking like a male version of a _femme fatale_ and the latter looking on hungry and possessively. Well, he looked quite edible, what with those tight, dark blue jeans, and white button-up which highlighted his feminine waist and narrow hips. But he valued his life, so just like practically everyone there, he kept a poker face on. Echizen just smirked, and muttered a "mada mada dane" under his breath; he knew everyone was watching him, he just had to choose his victim.

The blue-haired tensai _was_ surprised though, when after a while since the start of the reunion, it became apparent that today's victim was no other than his boyfriend, Mukahi Gakuto. This was unexpected, since the baby of Seigaku usually liked to go for buchou and fukubuchou types, serious and tough -yet not impossible for him- to stir. Still, it was obvious by the way Echizen suddenly just stood up and sat in front and to the the right of Oshitari's doubles partner, and with a evil glint in his eyes leaned down to whisper something in Mukahi's ear, who in turn turned bright red and had his eyes open wide. Oshitari suddenly wondered what the boy had whispered to his lover, but his curiosity was answered almost immediately; when he saw Echizen Ryoma roughly dragging his fingernails down the length of Mukahi's upper arm, and smirked when the redhead sucked in a harsh breath and bit the corner of his upper lip, something the tensai knew he did when he was trying to muffle a moan. _Shit, he found out._

What no one, asides from Echizen and Fuji apparently, knew was their bedroom routine, how Mukahi fed his masochist alter-ego, while he satiated his sadistic thirst, which usually involved sex with lots of bondage and mainly cutting. Of course, on occasion they just did what most couples called 'making love', all sweet and romantic, but usually, they tended to their urges. And while it may seem like a purely physical relationship -which was why they hadn't divulged that particular aspect of their sex lives- he was positive that he adored the acrobat, and Mukahi in turn was constantly reminding him of how much he liked him.

Oshitari turned to look at the Seigaku tensai, who was naturally emitting a very dark aura at the moment, and couldn't help but chuckle. 'Seems that this is going to end just like every time. Perfect.' But he couldn't avoid the cloud of jealousy ominously hanging on top of his head, and knowing he couldn't do anything without attracting the attention of the seemingly oblivious 'others', made him just a tad bit frustrated.

He refocused his gaze on his boyfriend, whose eyes resembled saucers by now, and looked like he was trying very hard to stop himself from emitting any sound. Now, from where he was sitting he should be able to hear what Echizen was lewdly whispering in _his_ lover's face only if the younger teen wanted to, he was sitting in front and to the left of Mukahi, so he had a pretty good of view of the trembling redhead and the malicious Echizen, and his fingernail, which was now drawing rough pattern on the acrobat's forearm, digging on the pale skin. He knew that the freshman prodigy would soon start saying things loud enough for him, and probably Fuji, to hear, but he still wasn't quite expecting to hear what he did.

"Ne, Gaku-chan, how are you liking this?" Echizen's voice was thick with sweetness, laced with a not-so-innocent undertone.

"D-don't call me th-that!" the answer was snapped/stuttered, all anger actually lost.

"Tsk, tsk, so uncute." he pouted in mock hurt, then mirth filled golden-olive eyes "anyway, I know for a fact that you like it, aren't we... _naughty."_ With a gasp from both Hyoutei students, they took notice of the rather obvious bulge on Mukahi's shorts.

Before either of them could say something, Echizen leant down once again and planted a chaste kiss on the corner of the redhead's lips, then bit down hard on the bottom lip. Swiftly standing up, he turned to where Fuji was, he had appeared a second after watching the 'kiss'.

The blue-eyed tensai mock-sighed. "Maa, you did it again Ryo-chan. Guess I have no choice but to punish you."

"Demo... Fuji-sensei, I _swear_ it wasn't me" the innocence in that voice didn't fool Oshitari for half a second, as he watched both the super tease and the super sadist, amazed.

"Saa. How about we finish this conversation in my _office?"_ They chuckled as they held hands and sauntered towards the room they always used when this reunions happened. The blue-haired boy shook his head. They were quite the couple.

Suddenly he remembered his lover, who was all flushed and panting, looking sofuckable it took all of his self-control to just coolly say loud enough for anyone who was still there -meaning that they were not already in one of the other rooms getting off from the sounds coming from Fuji's 'office'- that he wanted to rest a bit before that night's violin _concerto_ and if the redhead would like to accompany him. Mukahi just gave a quick nod and all but sprinted towards one of the unused bedrooms. Oshitari smirked but quickly followed, grabbing his tennis bag in the way, the raging need between his legs urging him on.

As soon as he entered, he was greeted by the sexiest scene: _his_ Mukahi was relieving himself, laid back on the bed, Echizen's nail markings on his arms and thighs, and somehow that knowledge turned him on. So he rushed to his lover's side and grabbed his hand from continuing its action on his manhood. He grabbed both his wrists and placed them over the red hair of his partner, held them down with his left hand and bent over so the tips of his long blue hair were brushing over the boy's pale neck and cheeks.

"I can't believe you got turned on by another's hand. Well, I don't suppose you're going to be spouting nonsense like 'it's not my fault' or 'I couldn't help it' or something like _that_-" the last word came strained as he squeezed Mukahi's slim waist with his right hand "Ne, Gakuto?"

Mukahi Gakuto could only whimper in response, he actually didn't feel embarrassed at all, he only felt hot and horny, and he withered as he tried to gain contact with the tensai, who placed his body high enough to prevent it. Well, Echizen had done a pretty damned good job of making him like that, he could feel the sting from where the golden-eyed prodigy's fingernails had reopened a previous cut on his inner thigh, and he could pride himself on saying he effectively made Oshitari jealous. He couldn't wait, when the bespectacled man got like that, he made sure Mukahi got the brunt of it, and he couldn't help but enjoy it.

He was distracted, when Oshitari's self-control seemingly snapped and he pressed himself flush on top of the smaller boy, groaning. He then proceeded on biting Mukahi's lips, right where the Seigaku freshman had earlier, until he drew blood, then tongue-kissing the teen, so that he could savour the metallic taste from his own blood. Not satisfied with the response, he then proceeded to lick and bit and kiss the previously made injuries along of his arms, to all of which Mukahi responded to with a scream or a moan. _'Aa, kawaii ne?' _he randomly thought as he felt the flexible spine arch off the bed, saw thin fingers gripping the sheets fiercely and heard the shallow breathing from the boy beneath him.

Oshitari made quick work of Mukahi's shirt, even popping one or two buttons in his haste, and looked with hungry eyes at the numerous scars that prettily contrasted with the ivory skin, his hand itching to reopen the wounds that read the kanji for 'Oshitari Yuushi', starting from the top of his sternum and going down to his belly button.

"Yuushi! Mark me, please. I know you want to" he believed not even Tezuka or Sanada could remain unfazed by the acrobat's request, so he promptly jumped off the bed -which earned him a loud protest and a string of curses from the redhead- and went to his bag, from where he took out a smaller bag with all he needed. When said bag entered Mukahi's line of vision, he couldn't help the excited gleam in his eyes, he was going to bleed.

In fact, it was such they mess they made, they reached the point they couldn't distinguish anything, they reached the point there was no discerning what was who's, it was a fierce whirlwind of crazed moans and shouts, stains of sweat, and semen – and dare we say it, blood. And yet, they felt like they were finally home. This was their ritual, their passion, one no one could ever understand. In that sense, they were connected by far more than the scars and the sex. Somewhere between the haze of desire, passion, and cool denial, love had somehow blossomed. It lay hidden to the rest of the world, because it was fragile, something to be cherished, and it was easier to say they found satisfaction in each others bodies than explaining the complexity of their relationship; in the end, they truly loved each other.

Following that line of thought, one _could_ start to relate the things an onlooker would see: the way Mukahi arched off the bed, crying out as the searing pain slashed his wounded skin; or the way Oshitari took his companion without barely any preparation, and the way they both fought to keep conscious, struggling against the heat radiating of the other's bodies. One could mention the unbelievable amount of times they each released, or the way they both shut their eyes during the first thrusts.

But that would be unfair, unfair to both the blue-haired genius and the redhead acrobat. Because an onlooker could never see, or even begin to guess the reason behind their actions, the way they felt, pressed up against each other, finding comfort within the other's embrace, solace in the broken screams of passion.

This is the reason why, after they were satiated, and the cuts bandaged, they lied in bed cuddling, dirty sheets discarded somewhere unimportant.

"Yuushi?" came the sleepy voice.

Said teen looked down into the beautiful face of his partner, then down to the rest of the body, and felt again the faint nausea and remorse from inflicting so much pain.

"Gakuto, I'm sorry. I know I always say the same, but it's true. Sorry."

Mukahi, on the other hand, growled in frustration.

"Oi! Yuushi! Don't be stupid. If I didn't want it, I wouldn't be here."

He looked at the boy in front him in slight adoration, and they kissed - for once – tenderly.

"Yuushi?" the tensai briefly remembered his partner had been about to ask something.

"Mn?"

"I- well," said redhead was now sporting a pretty blush as he finally got his message across.

"Thanks, Yuushi."

Now he was confused. What was he thanking him for? Mukahi once said he had been with other persons, but they hadn't been able to stand what they considered Mukahi's "destructive behaviour". Maybe it had to do with, or maybe he was hoping too much.

Either way, he never got around to asking, since his lover placed his lips beside his ear and whispered in a barely audible and timid voice.

"Make love to me, Yuushi."


End file.
